Fix My Broken Heart
by daveypandas
Summary: Naruto x Hinata. Oneshot. Sakura is found dead. Naruto is extremely saddened by how she died and mourns over it. Will Naruto ever be able to overcome the pain?


A/N: I like the Naruto x Hinata pairing…It's just so sweet. And I have nothing against Sakura. There's nothing wrong with romantic funerals, is there? I take constructive criticism. If you absolutely _have _to flame, please be vigilant of what you say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And I have no intention of owning Naruto. What I'm saying is: Don't sue me. However, you can probably get away with suing a mound of dirt if you have a good lawyer…

* * *

**Fix My Broken Heart**

_By animeartist1_

* * *

Naruto's heart pounded when he saw the corpse of the girl he kept a long affinity to most of his life – Sakura. He ran to her as fast as his feet could carry, faster than he has ever run before. When he reached her, the sight was so disturbing, it caused him to fall to his knees; the hair all over his body stood straight up like it would when you get a fearful, weak feeling. A glint of metal in her chest gave itself away, followed by a river of blood slowly drizzling to the ground.

_Sakura…_

The teenage boy subconsciously lifted Sakura's head in his own hands, letting his tears drip onto the peaceful young face that betrayed the rest of her clammy, bloodstained body. It was as if she was dragged in an endless slumber. Naruto couldn't bear the thought. Suicide.

_My Sakura! What has happened to you? _His heart cried, trying to ignore the fact that she killed herself. "Wake up, Sakura! Please wake up!"

Her corpse didn't respond. It remained in its natural dormant state. Naruto felt himself gasping for air every other second as he cried. But he continued to cry with anguish, "You'll be fine! I'll get you some help soon! Please, don't do this to me! No. If you really are dead, I'll have to die with you!" His fingers shakily reached for a spear in his pocket, but a familiar voice faltered him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing nearby. "W-what do you want? You killed her, didn't you?" he falsely convicted.

"No, Naruto. She took her own life. And she's not going to wake up. There's nothing we can do," Sasuke said. His head lowered. "I'm sorry."

"You knew about this?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

Without a word, Naruto looked back at Sakura and took her dead body up in his arms. He cried as he held her head to his chest. _I'm never going to let you go, Sakura. I love you._

People from all over the village came, including Master Iruka, Kakashi, and important of all, Sakura's parents. When her parents arrived, several ninja had to force Naruto, who was hysterically crying, away from the girl's body to let them see what happened. The news of her death spread like wildfire through the rest of the village; as more people gathered around Sakura, the ninja who were keeping Naruto away had to leave the job to Sasuke.

Naruto tossed and twisted in Sasuke's tight grip while the undertakers took the beautiful young cadaver away. "Let me go!" he said. Sasuke only tightened his grip, and Naruto winced. People were leaving – one at a time – shaking their heads miserably, grumbling with anticipation and loss.

Standing in the crowd was Hinata. Sakura's death was enough to take in, but watching Naruto suffer like this made her chest feel heavy with sorrow. She wanted to go and comfort him, but she hesitated. _Maybe now is not the time…Naruto, I can't stand to see you like this…_Hinata was dragged away into the bulk of the crowd, blocking off her sight of him.

Sasuke eventually had to let go of the ninja who was struggling in his arms. Instead of running back to the village, Naruto fell to the ground on all fours; tears streamed from his eyes. His knuckles dug into the patch of dirt. "S-Sakura's really…dead. Why would she want to kill herself? Who would? Tell me that, Sasuke!"

"I don't know," Sasuke said, his voice growing shaky. "She didn't seem…to have a reason…" Several tears from his face dropped to the ground. "What are we going to do, Naruto? We're supposed to have a group of three…"

Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke. "We are the only ones left. This is real bad…"

"Would you two like to become my assistants, after all that's happened?" the sound of Kakashi's voice behind them said. He walked up to the boys, a sad look on his face. "…Now you understand how it feels to lose some one special to you…It happens to any good ninja."

"But she-"

Kakashi raised a hand. "Yes, I know...she should've seeked for help if something was bothering her. Instead, she took her own life. I never want that to happen to either of you. Understand?" Neither Sasuke nor Naruto said anything, but they understood. "Tomorrow afternoon when the funeral is over, we'll have everything situated. So until then, go home." Kakashi left the two young ninja behind to sort everything out.

As Naruto stood up, Sasuke, feeling sorry for him, calmly offered, "Naruto? You can stay at my house, so you won't be lonely…"

"No thanks. I'd rather be by myself for awhile." Naruto wiped his wet face with the back of his hand and ran towards home. In his mind, he couldn't stop seeing her face – in every reflection, cloud, puddle, or window – Sakura was everywhere.

The sun was slowly setting in the distance, giving off a gorgeous array of orange, pink, purple, and blue. At home, Naruto skipped dinner and went straight to bed in a deplorable condition. He thought over and over all the wonderful things he never got to tell Sakura, like how pretty her face looked in the morning and how precious it truly is to see it reflect the early sunlight like a blooming cherry blossom – but that didn't matter to Naruto anymore. He wished he could have done something to stop her suicide.

For the rest of the evening, Naruto curled under the covers and cried himself to sleep; his night was spent facing relentless nightmares.

_Sakura, where are you?_

_I'm over here._

_Where?_

_Here._

_Naruto! I can't find you!_

_Can you still hear me?_

_Help!_

_Sakura! I'll save you! Tell me what's happening!_

…

_Sakura? Sakura! No!_

His dreams ruptured into reality – in bed, covered in cold sweat, and gasping for air. When he realized it was only a nightmare, he went back to bed. _She didn't die, did she? It's gotta be part of the nightmare also…_He recalled the days events, but they were all blank with the dreadful pain of remembering the terrible way she died. A single tear drop drizzled from his eye before falling asleep once more. _Come back to me._

* * *

The following morning, he awoke, his eyes setting on a girl sitting on a chair beside the bed. The arched window above gave her an angel-like appearance, light subtly tracing her flawless features, glassy soft grey eyes, and dark hair. She was wearing a formal black dress and had a bouquet of flowers in her hand. When she noticed the boy gazing at her, she nervously looked away and said, "Um…Naruto. You're awake."

He sat up, wiping his eyes. "Hinata? Is that you?"

"Yes." She continued to look in the other direction. "Her funeral is today, and I thought you'd like me to…um…"

"It's okay. I'll come with you," Naruto said sadly, but gently. He didn't seem at all like his usual, cheerful, determined, careless self. He was more of a patient, doleful, motionless boy enveloped in a curtain of deep thought and despair. "When does it start?"

"In about thirty minutes."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Naruto pulled the covers off, left the room, and came back wearing clean clothes with his ninja headband glimmering on top his head. "I'm ready," he said weakly. Not only did he sound disturbingly quiet, he was especially weak in the knees like the day before. He took Hinata's arm in his – she blushed – and together, arm in arm, they walked down to the funeral ceremony.

Most of the village people who were able to come were dressed in black (except the ninja) and gathered around a pearl casket, which shimmered in the light. Inside, Sakura was gracefully sleeping on a satin pillow an eternal slumber, adorned with silk, jewelry, and cherry blossoms. Her radiant hair was neatly tucked under her beautiful porcelain face and was delicately crowned around the top of her head. Naruto could have stared forever, but at the same time, he couldn't bear to. Standing beside Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, and Hinata, he silently cried the entire time with his head down, though it was hard to not cry without making noise.

_She's going to be in there forever. I'll never see her again as long as I live. She was so…young. _It tore his heart into pieces.

When the burial was completed, Naruto, anguished, ran to the woods by himself. Hinata saw what he was doing; she called after him, "Wait, Naruto!" He didn't think to stop until he was out of sight, alone in the deep dark shadows of the trees. She slowly followed him to the edge of the woods, and soon, she had to follow his footprints.

After searching through the first half of the forest, she found Naruto seated on a tree stump lit with only a single streak of sun, soaking in his own depression and sadness. Naruto's eyes surveyed the girl, but then he sadly looked away from her. "Hinata, have you ever had thoughts…about killing yourself?" His face was stained from the dried-up tears.

She took a single step backwards. "Um, I…don't know," a nervous answer escaped.

A frail smile shone on his lips. "Will you please sit by me for awhile? Just for a little while?" He almost never mentioned the word "_please_".

"Sure," she shyly replied as she tried her best to make herself comfortable beside Naruto. Following a long five minutes of awkward silence, Hinata gathered her courage and said, "Sometimes, things aren't as bad as they seem."

"What are you saying?" Naruto appeared to be mildly surprised by her forward sentence.

"Well, our minds play tricks on us. When something bad happens, we don't think we'll ever be able to withstand the pain…but it's eventually put behind us, so that we can move on. Naruto, things we may never dream has a chance of happening, but they are never as bad as our mind could imagine them as…Maybe Sakura was ready to go…"

Naruto sadly said, "I loved her…now she's gone. Who do I have left to look forward to being around? I'm alone as I've always been."

Somewhat hurt by what he said, Hinata quietly started to cry, ignoring his question. _I love you, Naruto… Please see how I feel before saying that._

"What's wrong? I should be the one crying."

"It's nothing really…It's…It's…just that…I've, um…"

"Please tell me." Naruto wrapped an arm around her. "Whatever you say, I won't be angry. Believe it."

Hinata blushed deeply. "I have…feelings…for you, Naruto." She quickly looked away and sniffled to keep her eyes from watering. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Naruto quickly flung both his arms around her; his face was buried on her shoulder. She flushed again. This time, Naruto gently asked, "Hinata? I'm sorry. I really know I'll never be alone. You're here for me now…Will you fix my broken heart?"

She gasped. Then, she said with a small smile on her face, "Yes, Naruto. If you want me to." Her pale face turned rosy, and she wrapped her own arms around his back. "Does this mean we're-?"

"Yeah…I want you to be my girlfriend." He sat up. "I'm pretty sure Sakura wouldn't want to see me so miserable. She looked beautiful, but I can't marry someone who isn't alive. And you're the only other girl who I can count on."

"Maybe you're right… If she was looking down at us from heaven right now, she wouldn't like to see you miserable. I understand you can't erase your feelings or memories of her, but I don't have much to ask…Will you still love me too?" Hinata said.

"I'll always have room for you." Naruto looked up at the gap made by the circle of large trees where the streak of midday beamed. "We'd better get back. The other guys are probably worried."

Reminded of the time, Hinata quickly got off the stump. "I hope we weren't gone too long…"

While she and Naruto were walking back to the funeral sight from the forest, he held her hand. Hinata flushed, but he said with renewed determination, "I'll make sure I never lose you."

"The same with you."

"By the way, I didn't say how good you look in a dress. You look…pretty." Naruto didn't say this as he usually would, but he said it with a tone of innocent maturity.

Hinata looked up at him with admiration without saying a word. The two teens made their way to the village with more hope, yet saddened by the loss of Sakura.

* * *

End.

* * *

A/N: Whew. Yay. Glad I got that completed… So, how'd you think? Feel free to review.


End file.
